Weapons
Many weapons are featured in VGHS, mainly in the game Field of Fire AK-47 The AK-47, officially known as the Avtomat Kalashnikov, is a Russian assault rifle. In Field of Fire, it is one of the most prominent weapons seen, along with the G36C. The AK-47 is utilized by Team Mexico. The AK Beta Spetsnaz is a lighter and more compact variant of the AK-47, being used more frequently than its counterpart. Unlike the AK-47, the AK Beta Spetsnaz does not use wooden parts. Arctic Warfare Police The Arctic Warfare Police, or more commonly known as AWP, is a sniper rifle.It is possibly the only sniper rifle in Field of Fire and is used exclusively by Moriarity and Acid Reflux. AT4 The AT4 is an unguided single-shot rocket launcher. The weapon has only made one appearance in the series, appearing in Episode 5, where Brian D intends to take down The Law, but instead teamkills Jenny Matrix. CQB Master M9 The CQB Master M9 is a gold-plated pistol used by The Law. The Law can be seen using his (called "The Long Arm") in every match of Field of Fire at some point or another. Although he uses it on anyone, he mainly uses it when going after Brian D. Heckler & Koch G36 The Heckler & Koch G36 is a German assault rifle and one of the primary assault rifles seen in Field of Fire and being utilized by Team Canada, other than the AK-47, which is utilized by Team Mexico. All three variants of the G36 can be seen throughout VGHS: *G36: Full length G36 with an 18.9 inch barrel *G36K: A shorter carbine variant with a 12.5 inch barrel *G36C: The subcarbine variant of the G36 with a 9 inch barrel The G36 used by various players usually has at least one or two attachment on it, rather than using it without any attachments. This is what makes The Law's stock G36C special to him, apart from the fact that only he uses one. Brian D and The Law have custom variants of the G36. Brian D's G36K possesses a Knights Armament railed handguard (Probably a replica), a G36C top rail, an EoTech holosight (Probably an airsoft replica as well),an HK416-style sliding stock with an AR15 stock adapter, a MagPUL AFG (angled foregrip) and an AR15 magwell adapter to allow the use of STANAG magazines instead of the proprietary magazine of the G36. The Law can be seen using different variants throughout the series. He can be seen with a plain G36C, as it is unique to him, or he can be seen with a G36C with a custom optic scope and/or foregrip. Heckler & Koch MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is a submachine gun and the specialty weapon of Games Dean. In the two episodes they are seen, Games Dean either dual wields two MP7s or uses a single MP7. PDW Carbine The PDW Carbine, realistically known as the Knight's Armament Company PDW, is an assault rifle and is utilized only by Jenny Matrix. The weapon has a tan finish, unlike all other weapons in the series, and features an EOTech Holographic Sight. Tomahawk The Tomahawk is a melee weapon that can also be thrown. It is used only by Brian D in Episode 2 to kill Annihilist in Episode 3 while running through The Pit , along with a few other appearances in season 3 episode 3 to kill two members of team Napalm, And finally in season 3 episode 6 to save Ki on an ATV. Category:Field of Fire Category:Lists